


Who lied to you

by luck_charm



Series: Useful Lesbians? Exist? WOAH [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_charm/pseuds/luck_charm
Summary: "Who lied to you...?"
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Woops - Relationship, basically not there at all until a certain part, very minor - Relationship
Series: Useful Lesbians? Exist? WOAH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964113
Kudos: 2





	Who lied to you

Giggling. Quiet. Sh. It's okay. It's fine. It's quiet. You'll be fine. You're okay. _S h h_

.

.

.

Red. Red liquid. Red dripping. Red drops. Red gushing. Red stains. Up? Up. A face. A helmet. Eyes. Eyes looking. Eyes staring. A horn. A call. Talking? What? People. Others. Humans? _~~Mortals.~~_ Breathe. Air. Cold. Shiver. Breathing. Who? _Wait-_

.

.

.

Running. Footsteps. Turn. Sprinting. Hide. Walking? Stop. Standing. Sh. Don't move. Don't breathe. Dont look. It's okay. It's fine. It's just a dream. This is fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything's okay ~~who lied to you.~~ Just hide. Be quiet. Huh? Fading. Gone? Risk it? Look? Look. _Oh_

.

.

.

"REPORT" blared before everyone was summoned to the centre. Only few were left. Tension filled the air. Eyes shifted and flickered towards one another. No trust. Trust was dangerous _~~it led to death~~_. Two laid in hiding. Two wolves among sheep. Two chameleons amongst rocks. Two. Two smiling at the devastation that laid before their eyes. Shifting. A move? "I... I think it's you." Pointing at the other, a spell was cast. Others nodded, quiet out of fear ~~one out of giddiness, the other out of guilt~~. The pebble shook like a leaf, crying out denials and trying to save their self. Time ticked. Clocks span. Hands moved and cast. Too late. _Ding Dong Bing Bong_. Truth was found. Shame made itself at home - _despair was here_. 

.

.

.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" screeched a voice into the air. Various sounds similar to it rose- several shouts along the lines of "LESBIANS-I HA-OF FUCKI-" and so forth. Frustration so high sentences were cut off by their selves. A girl, of Oceanian descent, bit her lip- nervous about such violent reactions. The other next to her saw and asked "Asilli? Can I touch you?" The girl, now named, nodded. The other girl, only a few months younger, grasped her hand- not daring to pull her into a hug, in case it was too much. "It's okay, they're not mad. Just annoyed and throwing tantrums like little children. It's okay to be afraid of their reactions, _you're okay_." the younger girl, of Asian-Hispanic descent, soothed Asili. A simple game with new people could make anyone nervous. It was okay. Asilli was safe. No one would hurt her. Not as long as the other - Analia- was there with her. After all- it was just a game. A way of bonding and getting to know the others. It was a nerve-wracking game, but efficient in letting others know what type of person you were. After all, 'Among Us' revealed certain traits go you- right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BONUS:  
"Hi, my names A-Asilli. I'm, uh, Analias girlfriend..?"  
"..ANALIA IM KEEPING HER"  
"Please don't, she is not a object to keep and her mother will actually kill you if you try."  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, N O ONE CA N! HAHAHAHAHHAH-"  
"Maybe I can't, but I know who can"  
"Oh,, You don't mean-?"  
"Analia, of course I mean her."  
"...I am very confused right now but this is f in e."  
"Y o u w o u l d n ' t."  
"Oh, I would."  
"Betting pool starts now- who will win?? Analia, don't try to stop me."  
"I've given up at this point. Just don't burn your kitchen down, you two."  
"Ooo good idea."  
"WAIT NO-"  
"...Is this normal..?"  
"Oh, young Padawan. Asilli, welcome to the group- its hell here."

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this seems very dramatic for just a fiction of two lesbians playing among us but I had to- these are my friends characters as well, I'm helping them build more for their characters but,,, i love they. Oh, also the striked out parts are the ghosts (dead players) making their own comments. Hence, why I put the title and description as one of their quotes. Also, the shame was about Asilli knowing Analia was a impostor but choosing to help her and play third imposter.


End file.
